torride sequestration
by baka-aishiteru-love
Summary: quand tout semble s'ameliorer entre naru et sasu c'est une sequestration qu'ils recoltent mais peut etre que c'est un signe et que naru pourra enfin pardonner sasu


Disclaimer : LES PERSOS NE SONT PAS A MOI

Dans un restaurant très huppé de Londres se trouvait Naruto Namikaze photographe de renommé mondiale. Partout ou il passait il laissait une trace, et il était très ouvert.

Moi par contre Uchiwa Sasuke jeune étudiant en Droit civil était un asociale né je n'arrivais pas a me faire beaucoup d'amis mais depuis peu je me sens un peu seul Naruto me manque, faut dire qu'avec mon masque froid et arrogant, je faisais fuir même ceux qui avaient la volonté la plus tenace dans ce monde, ce monde remplis de débiles tout aussi crétin que leur putain de classe sociale. Voila que je me retrouve avec le mec que je désire , mon seul et vrai ami enfin si on peut encore l'appeler comme sa et qui me hais le plus au monde.

Blondinet 1m 88 24 ans yeux bleu gueule d'ange et cheveux trop blond mais si attirant. Moi 1m 85 légèrement plus petits que lui 24ans cheveux noir yeux onyx et j'avais un franc succès envers la gente féminine et masculine aussi.

Conclusion : je le veux enfin comme ami

Avec précaution je m'approche de Naruto avec courtoisie je lui demande si je peux m'asseoir à coté il me jette un coup d'œil rapide et hoche positivement la tète

Je vais commander un truc tu prendras quoi ?

D'abord je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai commander pour moi Uchiwa alors si tu veux boire tu te demmerde et si tu veux cette place je te la laisse bien sur ce Bonsoir

C'est sa Naruto bonsoir

ah oui j'avais oublier de préciser que Naruto me détestait et il avait peut être raison à cause de mon père l'entreprise Namikaze il y'a 7ans avait fait faillite et sa famille s'était presque retrouver à la rue , en ce temps j'étais son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi mais e j'étais là aussi pour voler les projets et les idées de Minato pour ensuite les transmettre à mon père ce n'était pas très loyal mais que ne faut-il pas faire pour être sur de ne pas clamser à n'importe quel moment ?

Certes je n'avais pas agis en vrai ami mais j'étais très faible en ce temps là trop peureux pour oser affronter mon père? Je ne voulais pas finir comme Itachi dans un asile de fou. Après que Naruto est compris que j'étais la cause de la faillite de leur entreprise il m'en a voulu à mort depuis on ne s'est jamais reparler.

_Merde encore cet Uchiwa de malheur, il a de la chance que nous soyons dans un endroit très respecté sinon je lui aurais bien foutu mon point dans sa gueule de gamin pourri gâté. Il me demande si il peut se mettre à coté de moi pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il peut me mettre hors de moi je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation comme si ce n'était pas tout il veut commander pour moi alors sa c'est la meilleur. Alors avec ma voix et mon regard le plus glacial je lui est lancé ma petite tirade_

_-_D'abord je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai commander pour moi Uchiwa alors si tu veux boire tu te demmerde et si tu veux cette place je te la laisse bien sur ce Bonsoir

_Avec mon empressement habituel je l partit sans dire un mot e lui t me lança _

-C'est sa Naruto bonsoir

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa de sa part, le connaissant il allait perdre son flegme et balancer un coup dans la gueule mais non monsieur m'a lancé une phrase digne d'un Uchiwa puis s'en est allé comme un vrai mec.

_Ce putain de glaçon toujours là à me suivre partout mais quel plaie ce mec je lui bousillerai bien son petit cul de merde on verra comment il osera me regarder de haut ce crétin !_

_Eh merde qui ose m'appeler à cette heure-ci il est minuit bordel de chien et je viens de rentrer en plus !_

-allo ?

- ouai salut naruto !

- oh ce n'est que toi yahi !

- ben en dirait que t'es pas content de m'entendre

- Dis pas de bêtise tu sais que je suis tout à toi

- Ah j'aime mieux sa

- Seme démoniaque

- T'es uke toi peut être ?

- Oh sava alors pour quel raison toi beau grand charmant bandant bavant Dieu du sexe et sexe symbole de tous les petites tapettes en chaleur m'appel ?

- Mdr t'es pas sérieux

- Oh si que je le suis ! pauvre Deidara obligé de te vénéré pour être pris c'est franchement … je ne trouve même pas le mot

-Jouissif ?

-Idiot, okay t'appel pour quoi alors ?

- Je viens squatter chez toi ce soir

- Ah non je ne veux pax que tu ramènes un de tes misérable coup d'un soir qui vont vouloir me violer

- Allez s'il te plait oncle Minato me saoule, tu sais ce que c'est leur retrouvailles entre mon père qui compare sa beauté à celle de ton père et nos mères qui voient su yaoi partout ce n'est pas très tentant

- minato et kimato de vrai jumeaux ceux la , mais c'est non je sens que je ne vais pas dormir ce soir

- Fais pas semblant d'être sérieux se ne te vas pas. Tout le japon c'est que t'es un sex-symbole te fais pas prier

-ça va tu peux te ramener

J_'étais dans la cuisine quand soudain un bruit retentis dans le salon avec seulement un boxer et un débardeur je m'y suis rendue pour voir qu'es qui se passait et je faillis tomber_

-Yahiko tu vis à 30 Kilomètres d'ici comment t'as fais pour arriver sitôt ?

- bah …

-et puis pourquoi il y'a un bruit pas possible dehors ?

- Euh disant que j'ai ramené un peu d'invités

_Je ne voulais même pas savoir combien de personnes il y'avait derrière la porte oh mon pauvre loft, je' suis un merdeux pourquoi j'ai acheté un loft aussi grand je continuais à me lamenter mais Yahiko en avait décidé autrement ce qu'il avait appelé quelque minutes plus tôt quelques invités étaient au fait une Quarantaine de personne oh putain !_

-surtout ne dis rien Yahiko tais toi !

-mais …

-LA FERME merde oh putain yahi c'est quoi ce que t'as emmené ici

-Je … niiah et puis zut c'est une idée de Gaara ça fais 3 mois que tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air mec réveille toi nom de Dieu

-oh putain

-salut toi dis un mec aux lunettes noir habillé d'un blouson trop long à mon avis

-oh putain

-ah Na-chan il n'y avait que gaara qui m'appelait comme sa et gaara s'approchait de moi, _gaara mon meilleur ami avait bu du saké, le saké n'était pas bon pour Gaara, Gaara plus saké sa donne un loufoque et quand je dis loufoque c'est qu'il n'a plus de cervelle et le voila qui cours tout nue dans mon salon_

_-_oh putain

-tu penses qu'il m'en voudra si je le viole ? Hein naru ? Hey toi t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

-oh putain yahiko

-c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?

Cette voix à agis comme un fouet

-qu'es ce que tu fiches ici Uchiwa ?

-je viens m'expliquer ?

-il n'ya rien à dire dégages

-s'il te plait

-ok Yahi s'il te plait ne casse rien

-avec la baise qu'il va y avoir je ne suis pas sur que tout sera intacte

-oh putain

- je te réserve le meilleur coup pour ce soir je veux voir des mecs gémirent sous toi y'en a marre que ta main soit souillé chaque samedi

-va te faire ! Viens dehors Uchiwa y 'à trop de bruit ici

Il _fait très froid dehors je me demande ce que l'autre cretin veut me dire _

-alors pourquoi t'as organisé cette soirée ?

-m'en parle pas c'est yahiko et gaara qui ont emmené tous ces cretin en chaleur chez moi

-toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !

-Ecrase ! T'es pas venu me parler de sa que je sache

-oui je sais c'est un peu compliquer tu vois on avance ?

-si sa peut te permettre de parler et en finir plus vite alors marche

Voila je me disais que je devrais peut être t'expliquer pour ce qui s'était passé il y'a 7 ans

_Un rire sans joie m'échappa_

Il n'a rien à dire Sasuke, tu as choisi et j'espère que la victoire à été jouissif pour toi

Toujours aussi piailleur

Qu'es ce qui te fait sourire ?

T'as pas changé physiquement oui mais moralement t'as toujours cinq ans

Teme je ne te permets pas…

_Je me suis arrêter net, je n' crois pas je lui parle comme avant presqu'amicalement eh merde qu'es ce qui m'arrive bon sang je décide de faire demi tour mais la vie en a décidé autrement une bombe lacrymogène un coup sur la tete et ensuite plus rien !_

Sasuke reprit conscience le premier, il se le va précipitamment et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'était pas chez Naruto encor moins chez lui dehors c'était le chaos des montagnes des collines s'étendaient à perte de vue il décida de faire des pas en avant et si Naruto ne l'avait pas tiré à temps il serait en ce moment entrain de tomber dans ce gouffre sans fond

-merci Naruto

- de rien bon sang comment j'ai pu croire un instant que tu pouvais me présenter tes excuses 'était une ruse pour me faire séquestrer

-si je t'ai fais séquestrer qu'es ce que je fous ici à ton avis ?

- je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas n'essai même pas de me convaincre du contraire vous les Uchiwa vous êtes tous pareilles si pauvre en sentiments

-Arrête je te jure que je n'ai rien fais

-Tu mens

-de sa voix la plus glaciale il me lança : de toutes les façons tu penses ce que tu veux, si toi tu veux rester coincer au milieu de nulle part moi j'ai autre chose à faire qu'attendre d'être secourue salut ! Finit –il plus froid que jamais

Oh voila que j'avais énervé la seule personne capable de m'aide à sortir d'ici fais chier !

Vos avis ?

Qui veut bien être ma bêta pour cette fiction ?


End file.
